powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Devon Daniels
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Devon Daniels is the Red Ranger and leader of the Beast Morphers Rangers. Character History Devon Daniels is the son of Mayor Adam Daniels. He is a brown belt in karate, loves to play video games, and not much into serious work, much to the chagrin of his father. Upon discovering that his father was up for a trip to Grid Battleforce, which Devon knows houses an advanced battle simulator, he copies the barcode on his father's guest pass. Having entered, he gets mistaken for an employee and sent to the Morphing Lab, where he witnesses Evox corrupting the system. He gets caught and tries to warn Commander Shaw and system creator Nate Silva of the virus but gets detained instead. His holding cell's door breaks down once Evox takes over the system and he finds himself in the line of fire. He saves Ravi Shaw from getting turned into an avatar and helps him and laundry girl Zoey Reeves fight off the evil avatars of those who would have been Rangers. Nate forces the Red Ranger morph on Devon to give them a fighting chance. As he is now the Red Ranger, with animal DNA infused in him, Grid Battleforce takes him in. On his first day at Grid Battleforce, he is introduced to Cruise, his Beast Bot sidekick and was shown his Beast Racer Zord. Later in the area of a warehouse district, Blaze and Scrozzle had arrived to steal Morph-X, then Devon, Ravi, and Zoey arrived along with Ben and Betty who watched the rangers in action against Blaze as he morphed and summoned the Tronics to attack the rangers, but Devon intended to defeat the Blaze and to retrieve the Morph-X. With a small amount of luck, the rangers morphed and attacked the Tronics while Blaze and Scrozzle fled with an good amount of Morph-X. Family Members *Adam Daniels - Father Personality Devon is impatient and a rule breaker, but who also seeks to find a challenge for himself. He also shows signs of being overconfident. He has a strong love for karate and video games, but dislikes the job positions that his father attempts to supply him with. However, despite all of these traits, Devon acts as a big brother for Ravi & Zoey, even reminding them to stop bickering. His big brother instinct eventually led Ravi & Zoey to appoint him as team leader because Devon himself was a natural born leader despite being a slacker. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Speed:' Due to being linked with Cheetah DNA; Devon can move at extremely fast speeds. When also using the Fury Cell in his new Battlizer, Devon became much more faster than his original powers were. **'Wall Climbing': During his battle with Vargoyle, he was able to run fast enough that he run on walls. *'Super Strength:' In Episode 15, Devon spotted two bank robbers trying to escape with bags full of cash, Devon quickly transformed then used the Red Fury Morph-X Key to transform into Red Fury Mode once again to catch the robbers who were trying to escape in their vehicle; they were caught red handed by Devon as he lifted up their vehicle. Weaknesses *'Cynophobia:' Due to being linked with Cheetah DNA that was semi-corrupted from Evox; whenever he confronts a dog (since cheetahs are part of the feline lineage as cats, and cats are scared of dogs) he is instantly frozen, even in mid-air. *'Fury Cell Corruption:' The Fury Cell was used to make any Robotron stronger, but then it was used to become Devon's New Power Up. This does has one side effect to it; when Devon uses the power of the Fury Cell, it would slowly turn him evil and act out into anger with his team and/or commander. Later in Episode 15, a battle with a Robotron and the rangers had occurred, but then Devon appeared to personally destroy the Robotron without his team's help. Roxy wanted Devon to use the last Fury Cell so he can become evil and turn against his friends, but he then quickly snatched the Fury Cell back and smashed it to realize that the cell was corrupting him and turning him against his own team. Beast Morphers Red Arsenal *Beast-X Morpher **Red Morph-X Key **Cable Strike *Beast-X Blaster *Beast-X Saber *Cheetah Beast Blaster: Devon's personal weapon of sorts that is used exclusively in the Megazord formations to power up the finishing strikes. *Cheetah Claws *Cheetah Blade Vehicles *'Cruise Motorbike Mode' *'Racer Zord' Zords *'Racer Zord Battle Mode': Beast Morphers Red's Megazord formed when his Beast Bot, Cruise combines with his Zord. It has three modes: Battle Mode, Cheetah Mode, and Linked Mode. It also becomes the torso and upper legs of Beast-X Megazord. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 1-22 - Cheetah Beast Blaster Visor= A visor that comes with Cheetah Beast Blaster. It has scope-like function which further pinpoints a Gigadrone for him to deliver a finishing move via his zord's Battle Mode or the Megazord. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 2-4, 6-10, 12-14, 16-20 - Red Fury Mode= |-|1 = |-|2 = Red Fury Mode is the Red Ranger's (temporary) Battlizer to use in battle against his enemies. While powerful, the Fury Cells that power this form don't usually last long, and have a side effect of slowly turning Devon evil. Fury Mode has been unusable since then, and would eventually replaced with the much safer Beast-X Mode. Arsenal *Beast-X Morpher **Red Fury Mode Morph-X Key *Fury Cell *Cheetah Claws **Cheetah Slash-Devon's finisher in this form. He can charge up his claws with red energy and slash the Robotron with enough force to immediately obliterate them. This was able to destroy Tubatron 2.0 Vehicles *''to be added'' Appearances: Beast Morphers Episode 14 - 15 - Beast-X Mode= Beast-X Mode is Beast Morphers Red's power-up.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3GzG77QWQk&feature=youtu.be Arsenal *Beast-X King Morpher Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes TBA - }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Devon Daniels is portrayed by Rorrie D. Travis & and his suit actor in Sentai footage is Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi), & Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi). Notes *He is the second Ranger to be based on a cheetah, after Lily Chilman from Jungle Fury. **He is also the first Red Ranger to have a cheetah theme. *He is also the second Red Ranger with super speed, after Conner McKnight from Dino Thunder. *He is the second Ranger to be the son of a high-ranking government official, after Scott Truman from Power Rangers RPM. *He is similar to Jack Landors in that both can be perceived as starting out as irresponsible slackers who eventually become more proactive. *He is also similar to Casey Rhodes in that they fight with the Ranger they replace and their power comes from animal power. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he was never meant to be a Ranger from the start, as Hiromu was already raised from the beginning and trained since childhood to be a Go-Buster by the Energy Management Center. *As the scans for three new figures had revealed for the Beats Morphers toyline, the Red Ranger was revealed to gain a new battle mode called Fury Mode which became an extra form only for the Red Ranger to access with. **The Red Ranger's Fury Mode slightly bares a resemblance to the Powered Custom that he, Ravi, and Zoey will be using later in the show called Beast-X Mode **Devon is the first Red Ranger of the Hasbro Era to gain a Battlizer. Appearances See Also References Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Hasbro Era Power Rangers Category:PR 1 Category:Grid Battleforce Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Beast Morphers Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Characters portrayed by Hirofumi Fukuzawa